Konata Izumi, an ice skatter?
by Unwritten Author
Summary: It’s an embarrassing thought, to suddenly decide wants to become an ice skatter. But one look around my room, and anyone who’s anyone would say I need a new hobby.


Konata Izumi, an ice skatter?

By: Unwritten Author

My first 4th fiction

DISCLAIMER: "Lucky Star" is an anime by KyoAni. I own none of it.

Stuff: My Elfen Lied story is on hiatus. (and I don't own Elfen Lied)

Summary:

It's an embarrassing thought, to suddenly decide wants to become an ice skatter. But one look around my room, and anyone who's anyone would say I need a new hobby.

The alarm clock. It plays me my currenly favorite anime's opening theme. Yet I donot wish to hear it. On a morning liek this, a week day that is, I would much rather hear only the words spoken to me in my dreams. Should I call in sick? Will she believe me? I fall back asleep before the question is answered by myself.

My father wakes me up vaughly 20 minutes later. "You're late for school," he says. But for the most part, I do not hear him. I am thinking of the dream that I did not want to end. A dream of doing nothing but playing that visual novel all day. I just bought it. It sits barely unwrapped. When looking from my door, it's in the left corner furthest from my bed in a grocery bag.

I get dressed. Kagami-n will tease me again for being late. Should I even bother going to such school? That's right, the remake of that OVA comes on today. During school hours, even. I set it to record, but it not best to be among the first to watch it, huh?

I call Shiroi-sensei. "I have a cold," I say. Will she buy it? "Get better soon then," she ends the conversation and hangs up and hangs up. Did she really believe me? I log on to my computer. None of my friends are online. Tch.

The sunlight suddenly swarms in from behind the clouds like a tornado. I get up to close the curtains. A disc on the window catches my attention. I still haven't watched it yet. I didn't really intend to watch it any time soon. I have a long list of shows I'm watching and intend to watching.

I'm tired and feel unclean, and I'm bored out of my mind. I insert the disc and watch the show. Iceskatting. It's an anime revolving around iceskatting. There's obviously going to be some romance between these two characters, too. Watching this anime puts a new dawn in me. I watch the first 4 episodes. The disc has ended.

It's an embarrassing thought, to suddenly decide wants to become an ice skatter. But one look around my room, and anyone who's anyone would say I need a new hobby.

I shower. I do my best to find clean clothes. I eat breakfast. And I then go to school. I recovered from my cold. Because I'm going to join the school's ice skating club.

...

It's an annoying look. One that suggests I am idiot. Shiroi-sensei tells me at this time, "There is no ice skatting club." So what is there to say? I suddenly feel less that genius. Ice skatting is not a very popular sport so no one would have founded the club. Or it is very popular but no one will say they like it? Because it seems not popular?

I don't really want to proudly be the president of such a club. What I hate the most is for people lower than myself to look down on me. But this is my way of becomming something better than my current self. I want to ice skate.

Who can I talk to about this? Miyuki-chan, huh? She would not look down on me. All though I wonder if she is secretly judging us all in that head of her own. Is better to not talk to her after all? Better safe than sorry.

I show up at the classroom during lunch. I pull up my desk to Tsukasa's and Kagami's. "Oh, Konata. How nice of you to join us," Kagami says. Patronizing as always, huh Kagami-n?

I rack my brain for excuses. I think of recent anime I have read and reasons why characters were late to school."Hi, sorry I was late. I had a romantic meeting and because of this I lost track of time and ended up late for school again," I say.

"As if!" Kagami says. An expected response. She then begins to talk to Tsukasa about a new cake shop that has opened. I stare off into the distance. Iceskatting is just a far away dream, right?

The school intercom turns on. "Konata Izumi to the Staff Room," it calls. Me? I'm unsure at first, but it repeats itself. I'm pretty sure it's my name.

"What'd you do this time, Konata?" Kagami says. So it is my name.

I get up and go to the staff room. Shiroi-sensei wants to talk to me. "I was looking online, and I discovered there's an ice rink at a mall that is only 20 miles away. It won't be a school represented program, but if you get friends who want to skate, you can go there and skate with them." There was a place like that? I feel akward about Shiroi-sensei knowing that I want to skate.

"I was joking," I say. "Of course I'm not interested in such a thing."

"Really?" Shiroi-sensei says, dissappointed. "I was thinking it would be good for you." I think so too.

"It was a joke, a joke."

"Whatever then," she says. She turns back around to her computer and boxed lunch. But after school I sign up for driver's education. I don't want my father to know I want to skate. So I'm going to learn how to drive and drive to the ice rink myself. It'll be easy with all the driving games I've played, anyway.

...

Easily done. I smile at my new drivers liscense. I'm in my bedroom. My father knocks and opens the door, I very quickly shove my card underneath my comforter. "Just letting you know I'm going to that party and I wont be back until very late," he said. The perfect night for driving out to the mall.

So once he is gone I get in his car and drive. It's amazing how easy driving is when one's played so many driving games. Or so I think, until the sirens go on. What could I have possibly done wrong, I wonder? I pull over. "You were going 10 miles over the speed limit," the police man says. Of course. Because all the games I've played are racing games.

So he asks me for my driving liscense when I realize that I left it underneath my blanket. I tell him where it is, and I end up in a jail cell. Is this what I get for trying to live my dream? At this rate, I'll have to tell my father I was going to the ice rink. The cop asks for my name. Should I lie? "Shiroi Konata," I say. And he asks for my gaurdian's number. I give him Shiroi-sensei's number. He calls it.

"I have your child Shiroi Konata here. She was driving without a license," he cries. He liscens for a while before giving the phone to me. There are a number of things I'm thinking right now. But the number one thing is that I shouldn't have hidden the true me. But I'm in too deep now. So I answer the phone.

"Konata speaking," I say.

"Konata, I want you to tell me right now why you were driving without a liscense," Shiroi-sensei says to me, acting as if she's my mother. Tch.

"I have a liscence but I left it on my bed," I instinctively say.

"For now, I'll believe that. But then why am I suddenly your gaurdian?" Shiroi-sensei asks.

"Because, I didn't want my father to know where I was going…" I say. Looks like I will be telling Shiroi-sensei the truth, after all.

"Where is that?"

"The ice rink." I then hear a chuckle on the other line. I hit the end call button. Don't look down on me. 20 minutes later, though, Shiroi-sensei picks me up. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"The ice rink."

A/N: I wrote this at 2:00am. And I haven't read it yet. And I don't remember it at all. So I'll read it later. And if it's stupid, sorry. I was really sleepy. So there you go. I might read it later...Thanks for reading. Please review! Thanks a bunch. I hope you enjoyed it more than I enjoyed writing it in my half-asleep state!


End file.
